Touch screen sensors detect the location of an object (for example a finger or a stylus) applied to the surface of a touch screen display or the location of an object positioned near the surface of a touch screen display. These sensors detect the location of the object along the surface of the display, for example in the plane of a flat rectangular display. Examples of touch screen sensors include capacitive sensors, resistive sensors, and projected capacitive sensors. Such sensors include transparent conductive elements that overlay the display. The elements are combined with electronic components that use electrical signals to probe the elements in order to determine the location of an object near or in contact with the display.
In the field of touch screen sensors, there is a need to have improved control over the electrical properties of the transparent touch screen sensors, without compromising optical quality or properties of the display. A transparent conductive region of a typical touch screen sensor includes a continuous coating of a transparent conducting oxide (TCO) such as indium tin oxide (ITO), the coating exhibiting electrical potential gradients based on the location or locations of contact to a voltage source and the overall shape of the region. This fact leads to a constraint on possible touch sensor designs and sensor performance, and necessitates such measures as expensive signal processing electronics or placement of additional electrodes to modify the electrical potential gradients. Thus, there is a need for transparent conductive elements that offer control over electrical potential gradients that is independent of the aforementioned factors.
There is an additional need in the field of touch screen sensors that relates to flexibility in the design of electrically conductive elements. The fabrication of touch screen sensors using patterned transparent conducting oxides (TCO) such as indium tin oxide (ITO) often places limitations on conductor design. The limitations relate to a constraint caused by patterning all of the conductive elements from a transparent sheet conductor that has a single value of isotropic sheet resistance.